


try again

by cherryblossomera



Series: Resident Cutie [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, i love this man too much, lee taeyong i absolutely fucking love you, this is me crying about jaehyun 24/7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomera/pseuds/cherryblossomera
Summary: taeyong and jaehyun meet when the rain stops to pour, and a hope of wisps of sunlight to be seen is born.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Resident Cutie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754962
Kudos: 3





	try again

Jaehyun's nose is squashed on to the window glass, his hands flat against it as he gazed outside, watching the cars pass by. Boredom tipped him on the edge, he sat back down on the couch, his feet creating a beat on the floor. 

He gripped his hair, frustration building inside him. Things aren't going as expected. Jaehyun, a born introvert (his mother never failed to tell him about he didn't even want to get out of her womb), who genuinely did enjoy staying inside his home, scooped up in blankets and food, was definitely not enjoying this. 

'Yuta I can't do this, I can't think of anything,' he cried out. The sweet colleague of his, who had gotten enough about him ranting out about how his brain has not been secreting enough of its 'creative juices' recommended him to go to a café down town, in the hope of Jaehyun being able to regain himself.

So here he was, sitting in a café, twirling his pen around his finger, yawning. Being a professional blogger, he was compelled to find inspiration; in people, in animals, in inanimate objects, even the weather. He still preferred to use his diary, something he found more comforting than a machine. His dreams had begun with a diary and he hopes it will end with one.

'Dreams,' a thought occurred, he picked up his pen, and again yet again begun to swing his pen around. 

'Dreams are a sensation experienced by a person when asleep-'

'Hey I think your coffee is turning-'

'What the fuck do you want,' he hissed, throwing his pencil on the diary, and his fist clenched.

'Hey hey, calm down, I was just telling you,' a young man with round glasses and a beanie stood there, a terrified expression etched on his face.

'Sorry, just a lotta stuff goin' on inside my head,' Jaehyun mumbled out.

'Wanna talk about it?' He slurped in the last sip of his coffee, shaking it softly before putting the straw in his mouth again. 'Tsk,' the other man groaned and slammed his empty cup on the table, the drops on the straw crash landing on Jaehyun's diary. 

'So sorry,' he grinned awkwardly, while pulling out a tissue and wiped it out. Jaehyun just sighed. 

'How do you expect me trust a stranger?' 

'You trusted me enough to vent out your anger, what's the issue with emotional vent out? Go ahead,' he shrugged.

'Are you usually this snoopy?' Jaehyun was irked.

'Not really, but you seemed to catch my interest. Be honoured,' he beamed out.

'You're tripping,' Jaehyun let out a chuckle, and for a moment, it felt great to laugh again. 

'Made you laugh that's enough,' he giggled. 

'You're right, I lose here,' a soft smile on his face.

'Jung Jaehyun, 23,' he extended his hand. 

'Lee Taeyong is what everyone calls me but you can call me yours' Taeyong took Jaehyun's hand in his and shook it.

Jaehyun cackled; worries and fear that clouded his head had managed to clear away.

'I'm 25, by the way,'

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if I should continue T^T


End file.
